Possessed Love (Haunted House)
by Revy679
Summary: A smexy one shot I wrote for a fellow fanific writer to add to her awesome Hot and Heavy (Halloween edition) chronicles! All shall be revealed inside. Enjoy!


**Possessed Love (Haunted House)**

 **I own nothing!**

* * *

The full moon shone down like a neon white light peeking through the clouds in the otherwise blackened night sky. The massive trees surrounding the road appeared alive as they swayed in the wind. The only lights visible were the moon and the headlights from the lone car driving down the shadowy road.

The pathway beneath the tires were a mix between pavement and gravel. The most prevalent sound heard within the vehicle were the pieces of loose road bouncing off of the undercarriage.

In his haste to get back home and back to his apartment, he had made a quick decision. His main objective, acquiring a private venue to perform salacious acts on the sexy vixen sitting next to him. He had taken a shortcut...a decision he was currently regretting. He wasn't entirely sure where they were, however, his male pride would never allow him to voice such an admission.

He could feel Serena's nervous energy start to rise; her tiny hands fidgeting in her lap, her slender legs slightly moving in agitation. While he should have been solely concerned for her state of distress, he couldn't stop the onslaught of lewd images that danced through his mind. She always did this to him, effectively murdering all rationale.

His frustration was on the rise, both sexually as well as with the situation. Then, as if on cue, his car died.

The engine shut down as the car rolled to a stop. The dashboard gave one last flicker as it ceased operation, killing all light within the vehicle. The headlights followed in kind, now bathing the road in complete darkness. Darien let a curse escape his lips as he hit the steering wheel in frustration of every variety.

Sitting on the now pitch black road could have been viewed as romantic if it wasn't so creepy.

Neither one of them had a clue where they were, the situation reminding Serena of how close it was to Halloween. While Serena loved to dress up, she was also easily frightened. She was a believer in the spirits from beyond, so it only served to heighten her fear. In that moment she felt as if she could feel eyes upon her, eyes not belonging to any human. She knew she had to be imagining things. She shivered as she tried to focus on the man sitting next to her instead of things she could not see.

She could feel the frustration rolling off of him in waves. Even in her state of unease, she was still amazed at how easily she could always become aroused. His voice was the only thing bringing her out of her thoughts and back to the situation at hand.

"Serena, there's no cell service out here, so I will need to go get help. Stay here and lock the doors."

"Are you crazy Darien?! I'm not staying here by myself, in the dark, in the middle of nowhere!"

Her voice went up higher than she had anticipated, but it served its purpose as Darien didn't argue.

In truth, he wasn't comfortable leaving her behind. Although he equally didn't love the idea of her coming with him. Regardless, he knew arguing with her was pointless.

"Okay, Serena, let's just start walking. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back to civilization."

She gave an impish..."okay."

She didn't relish the idea of walking on this blackened road, but she was with Darien...her protector...she knew she would be okay.

Stepping outside of the warm confines of his little red sports car was like walking blind. The crisp fall air blowing through her hair and tugging at her clothes added to her anxiety. It took a few moments, but the light from the moon began to illuminate what little it could of their bleak surroundings.

If Serena didn't know any better, she would have sworn the trees were watching her.

She shook her head as her whole body involuntarily shuddered.

When Darian found his way around the car, he grabbed her hand, and she squeaked.

"It's just me, Meatball head." He knew she was scared, and one of the best ways to get her mind off of it was making her mad.

"Listen jerkface..."

Her words died on the wind as his lips found hers and they both smiled into the kiss, enjoying the moment of normalcy in this uncomfortable predicament.

He pulled away and instinctively drew her into his protective embrace.

As they started walking Serena saw a light through the trees, but as she turned her full attention towards it, the light disappeared. Even though it was gone, she felt compelled to move in that direction. It was as if her feet had a mind of their own, she started to turn that way.

"Serena, what are you doing?"

As if plucked from a trance..."oh, um...Dairen I saw a light, maybe it's a house. We should go and see if they have a phone."

Even though dark, she could see he was looking at her like she was crazy. "Going in the woods? Serena..."

"Oh, so I'm crazy to think there could be a house with a phone?! That we could be moments from help instead of hours!? Well, thanks for the vote of confidence, jerk!" At that she yanked her hand from his and started to storm off towards the trees.

"Serena! That's not what I meant!" He screamed as his feet automatically propelled him in the direction of his fuming bunny.

"Screw you, Darien! I know there's a house over there!"

He caught up to her as she was vanishing through the trees.

He grabbed her waist, embracing her tightly as his lips found her ear and he whispered..."Are you trying to give me a heart attack? If you want to go this direction, we will, but please stay with me. Besides, you know I'll follow you anywhere."

He felt her relax as she let out a sigh that almost came out as a giggle. For the first time that evening, she was actually glad it was so dark or else he might have seen the intense blush on her face.

"Thank you, Darien. Now let's go."

He let go of her waist to grab her hand and followed her through the trees. The ground was soft from previous rain, there was a slight fog in the air and the moon seemed to accentuate the eerie feeling in the atmosphere. Darien, being a man of science, knew that everything he was seeing all had logical explanations.

Serena, however, was losing some of the confidence she had possessed just moments prior.

In what felt like seconds, they came to a clearing. Beyond it lay a house. It was as if the moon was beaming solely on the large, Victorian home. In that instance, Serena swore she noticed a light on in one of the upstairs windows. Just as quickly as she had seen it, it was gone.

Serena couldn't explain it, but she felt a surge of energy and confidence billowing through her.

"Serena, while there is a house here, there is no one home."

"Darien I just saw a light on, in a second floor window. We should at least knock." She dropped his hand, already pushing herself forward as he caught up to her again and recaptured it.

He didn't like this scenario at all, but he knew when Serena got it in her head to do something, there wasn't anything that could deter her. He resigned himself to stand by her...only now he was starting to realize it was something he was willing to do...not just in this situation...but in all situations... forever. At that thought, he involuntarily shook...he realized now just how much more these trysts had become to him. How they had morphed from lust into necessity. He didn't know how he felt about that, but he knew he didn't have the time to process it now. Besides, he equally had no way to know how she felt.

As he watched her approach the door, he noticed as her hand hovered just over the surface.

As much as he didn't want to be here, he did want to know if there was a phone he could use. He wanted to be out of these creepy woods, back where the lights worked and where he could get Serena naked underneath him and screaming his name.

The thought had a chuckle leaving his throat before he could stop it. Serena misinterpreted it as him laughing at her. She seemed to almost growl while looking at him with what he discerned as disdain, and then she huffed as she knocked loudly on the door.

He didn't even try to explain. He knew telling her what he was thinking about, in a situation like this, only would have upset her further.

To take out her anger, she knocked again, this time almost banging on the door. Then, as if a ghost answered, the door opened wide.

Serena stepped back in shock and a bit of fright, her anger all but forgotten as she clung to Darien. While Darien was surprised at the way the door opened, he deduced that it hadn't been locked and therefore, Serena's overzealous knocking did the trick. He was just glad to have his bunny clinging to him. Her hands on his body, even with cloth, between them was still a turn on.

He decided to take charge now. They had to find a phone.

Tucking her under his arm he guided them onward.

"Hello, anyone home?" He questioned in his clear strong voice.

No answer was received. He tried the light switch and it proved to be as dead as his beloved car.

The house was old with the aroma of dust, like an old library. Although the home itself appeared to be organized, from what they could make out in the dark, nothing was on the floors except for the rug in the front hall.

The moonlight was gleaming through the huge window above the door, as if beckoning them to proceed upstairs.

Darien noticed that Serena hadn't said a word. He looked at her and in the light of the Moon he could see she was caught between scared and fascinated. She was clutching to him as if he were her lifeline. He didn't mind. In fact, he liked that she felt safe with him. He wouldn't have it any other way.

As he was making the decision in whether or not to go upstairs, Serena seemed to be making the decision for him. Her body was moving towards the staircase and she would have pulled completely out of his grasp if he hadn't been stronger than her.

"Why do you keep pulling away from me? What has gotten into you?"

As if coming out of a trance, she shook her head. "I honestly don't know, Darien. One minute, I'm terrified and the next, I'm feeling compelled to move."

At that weird explanation, he locked her into his embrace. He may not believe in things that go bump in the night, but he knew she did. He didn't have to believe to know something was up, and whatever was going on was affecting her. All he knew was he wouldn't be letting her go.

They ascended the stairs, slowly and deliberately. He was just glad the moonlight was so strong or they would be doused in complete darkness.

As they reached the top of the stairs, he noticed a table with an old rotary phone sitting atop it. He exhaled a sigh of relief he didn't realize he was holding. In the same moment, he felt Serena trying to escape his grasp. She was too fast, she had maneuvered from his grip and was almost sprinting down the opaque hallway. If he wasn't so confused he would have had the time to be appreciative that his klutzy bunny had managed it without tripping. Just another item added to the list of weird events tonight.

She was opening a door to a bedroom as he caught up with her. "Serena, what the hell?" He grabbed her again and she fell into his arms with ease.

"I'm sorry, love. I thought I saw a light."

Darien was slightly fallen aback by her calm demeanor and cool reply, but he didn't register it long enough to deter him from his train of thought.

"Serena, there was no light. Outside of the moon, there is no light in this house or outside for that matter."

Serena laughed and it sounded like tiny bells in his ears.

"Oh my, love. Don't be silly! Of course there's light. Didn't you see the little blue orbs?"

At this point, Darien thought he was going to need to call the hospital instead of a tow truck.

"Serena..." his words were silenced by her supple lips seizing his.

As if a drug just hit his blood stream, he forgot about his car, their location and the strange way Serena was talking. All he could think about was her and how all of his senses were being flooded with her. Now all of his previous naughty thoughts and urges were hitting him full force. As if something took him over, his rational mind was floating away in a sea of desire.

Her hands were in his hair and his hands were already under her shirt, the soft skin of her firm stomach making him itch to touch more. He immediately grabbed her breasts as he massaged them through the thin material of her bra. Her nipples hardening at his touch and that wasn't the only thing hardening. As his pants tightened, he tugged the cups of her bra down. Raising her shirt, his mouth found one nipple and his hand continued to play with the other.

The moans she produced only egged him on, with his one free hand he snaked it down to her already drenched heat.

He locked eyes with her and swore he saw blue sparks. She was hungry for his touch, his kiss, him. He wanted to take her right then and there, but he wanted to watch as he pleasantly tortured her. He loved to watch her need for him escalate.

Still holding her gaze, he watched her take a sharp breath as one finger found its way beneath her panties. He almost lost all control as she bit her lip when he slid his digit into her heat.

She was in a frenzy as her body appeared to take over and move frantically, he added another finger as she almost screamed in relief.

He looked on in awe as she tried to qualm herself on his fingers. He was enjoying the view but he wanted to taste her. He removed his extremities and chuckled as she groaned in protest. Using the wall as a brace, he knelt down, throwing her legs over his shoulders and placing his head between her thighs.

He attacked her core through the cloth that separated his tongue from her petals. Tasting her through the cotton was like an appetizer.

Just when neither of them could take it anymore, he tore her underwear from her body and plunged his tongue into her center. She screamed in ecstasy as he found her spot and worked it over and over again.

Her nails were digging into his shoulders so hard he knew she was drawing blood, but he didn't give a damn. He wanted to drink her nectar, he needed to make her come.

He started humming on her clit and her entire body shook with the force of her orgasm. She screamed in unintelligible words as he drank from her, lapping every drop of her sweetness.

As he lifted her legs off his shoulders, he undid his pants and grabbed her ass, smacking it. He didn't know what had come over him, but all he could concentrate on was burying himself inside of her over and over again. The urgency was maddening.

She didn't make a noise when he smacked her rear and something about that, in the back of his mind concerned him. But right now, he didn't care.

She encircled his neck with her arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. The intense look in her eyes was almost unnerving, but he couldn't expend the mental capacity to think about that now. Not while his Goddess was rubbing her naked core against his painfully hard cock.

Using the wall once again, he drove into her and set a chaotic pace. He was hitting her womb, sinking into her as far as he could go and pulling out, just to dive back in again. She was enjoying the ride. He could tell from the way she threw her head back and attempted to catch her breath.

They were both desperate for release and both so close.

He grasped the back of her neck as he crushed his lips to hers. She bit the bottom of his lip and when he gasped, she invaded his mouth and danced with his tongue. His hand traveled down to where they were joined and played with her jewel.

She let go of his lips as she cried out in pleasure. He felt her channel tighten around him and he stopped playing. He grabbed her hips and drove into her with blinding force. He swore he felt as if the house was shaking. He momentarily thought he saw a blue orb and he could even have believed he heard a chuckle that didn't come from either one of them. But he was too enraptured by his blond angel screaming her release as she clamped down around him and he fell right along with her over the cliff of euphoria.

The sun was on the verge of rising and Darien and Serena awoke...back in the car.

"What the fuck?!" Darien yelled.

"What is going on Darien? Weren't...we in a...house over there?" Serena pointed toward the trees.

"Okay, so either…. _that happened_ …..or we both had the same dream?" Darien whispered.

"Wait a minute, so the sex, the hot haunted house sex...was a dream?!" Serena almost jumped out of her skin.

Darien thought he was losing his mind, but the fact that she had the same dream, experience or whatever the hell it was...at least gave him some semblance of sanity.

"How the hell did we get back in the car?" Serena almost yelled.

"I don't know, Serena. I don't know."

Just then a tow truck pulled up to the side of the car and the driver motioned for Darien to lower his window.

"You Darien?" The driver asked.

"Yeee... yes." Darien said almost unsure.

"Okay, good. Sorry about delay."

As Serena and Darien were waiting for the tow truck driver to hook up the car Darien was trying to make sense of the events of the evening and got an idea.

"Sir..."

"Oh, call me Rick"

"Rick, uh, do you know the people that live in the house beyond these trees?"

"Oh, son. No one has lived there for years. House has been abandoned..."

"Wait, what?! Are you sure?" Darien's voice almost rose higher than he expected.

"Positive. I've lived here my whole life. There was a couple who lived there 25 years ago, they were wild about each other...if ya know what I mean." Rick winked at Darien to accentuate his innuendo. "Anyway, those two ended up dying together in the house, in bed together. Nobody really knows what happened, but ever since, nobody will live there. Too many crazy things have happened there ever since their death. I suppose you've heard the rumors?"

"Oh, uh, yeah...just heard the rumors." Darien said, going along with the older man's question in an attempt to cover up the real reason for his inquiry.

Rick laughed gruffly. "Oh yeah, the rumors have been pretty wild over the years."

Serena was so quiet. That alone unnerved Darien. As they locked eyes, no words were spoken. No words were needed. They both knew none of what had happened was a dream. It was all real and now, Darien was a believer.

* * *

Happy Halloween!

 **This was a fun one shot I wrote for the Hot and Heavy chronicles (Halloween edition) by Ninjette Twitch. She is a fellow Moonie and Gundam Wing fan as well. If you haven't checked her out you totally MUST. She's amazing!**


End file.
